


Champagne

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst about Nico, Fluff and Angst, Implied Lewis/Nico, M/M, Russian GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Lewis/Seb stuff because these two are so adorable and I've been convinced to ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

"Great race, man" Lewis says with a wide smile as he pats Sebastian's back. The German is grinning and swaying slightly, the effects of drinking the podium champagne already taking effect.

"Thanks, you may have won but I've broken the track record!" Sebastian says triumphantly as they walk out of the conference room, passing the row of grid girls they had taken into the conference with them. Lewis nods to them as they pass and Sebastian calls out to them "hey, remember! 708 is the room number!"

Lewis shakes his head and laughs, Sebastian joins in and Lewis finds himself thinking how good it feels to laugh with someone again. With a pang he remembers Nico and he sobers for a second. Sebastian catches the look and gently places a hand on his arm "you okay?" he asks softly. 

Lewis nods and tries to smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes "yeah, sure. Just..Nico...our friendship...." he trails off. Sebastian stops in the corridor and makes Lewis stop with him, he checks over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching before he places a gentle kiss to his lips "it's going to be okay, Lewis. Believe me" he says softly. 

Lewis looks up at Sebastian "but we've been friends for years....I've ruined it" 

Sebastian shakes his head "no, you haven't" he places another kiss to his lips "it can be fixed" 

Lewis sighs and kisses Sebastian back, hand clinging to his race suit. He shouldn't be feeling sad about Nico. He had Sebastian now and that should have been all that mattered. When they part Lewis looks up at Sebastian sadly "sorry" 

Sebastian shakes his head "don't apologise, I understand" he looks down for a moment. Biting his lip, his eyes look sad for a second before they brighten again, almost as if the sadness hadn't been there "come on, we've got some partying to do"  

Lewis grins at him, it doesn't meet his eyes. 

Sebastian pretends not to notice. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why it turned to angst. I'm sorry!


End file.
